YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
by Kirby099267
Summary: Literally a ripoff of Thirty H's but with Ys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: although this Fanfic _is_ inspired by seminal pottfic classic  Thirty H's, the title is not supposed to be pronounced "Fifteen Y's" or anything of the sort. The only way to correctly say this fic's name is to say "WHY?!" For a fairly long time. Take care and enjoy.

Adol Christin was busy tuning his guitar, preparing for another epic concert, when the grim reaper appeared before him, wearing a pirate bandanna, a top hat, and a hood all at once. He said, "I am the will of the world, the end of all, but you may call me… the Jolly Artful Roger Dodger. Your fate was decided the minute you

\- URKGH!" That was the sound of Adol physically telling the prophecy bullshit it could fuck right off whenever it wasn't preaching the gospel truth that Adol Christin was the unstoppable almighty Dragon Warrior 'n' shit. That is to say, it was the sound of Death getting killed. For a measly 10 sp, no less. After that, Adol made his way to the stage, where he, Dogi, Karna, Geis, and Estelle began to rock the fuck out. They played music so incredibly, orgasmically awesome that it could make one care about the mediocre and poorly-aged gameplay, story, and pretty much everything else. However, Romun troops crashed the party halfway through, like the fuckin' preps they are. With their persistence, One wonders why Adol hasn't yet eradicated them with his BURNING ERESIAN JUSTICE! "Zoiks, Scoob!" Adol said sarcastically. Geis played along, "Let's get back to the mystery machine…" "...and RUN THESE FUCKERS OVER!" Estelle finished. They obviously didn't have an actual van, seeing how cars weren't invented yet, so they decimated on horseback. However, these horses were Robo-Horses, capable of firing lasers made of hookers! And these hookers…. WERE MADE OF SANDWICHES! The Romuns died deathedly as they were steamrolled by like nine deadly sins at once. The intrepid musicians of worldwide phenomenon _Celcettin' the world on fire_ rode on, drunk on power and in the mood to cut off another one of Satan's dicks. So on they rode onwards, and on the way they encountered and promptly fucked up the likes of Rangoas and Magodra-Slefs and look man I'm running out of ys enemy names to throw out here, I can't even remember what a Magodra-Slef even is.

AN: (well damn I lost my groove. Just watched Your Name today and now my minds drifted to how Mitsuha's gay for Okudera and I had this Ys song playlist qeueud up on SoundCloud but it backfired cuz now I'm listening to chiptune gust of wind. DAMMIT! Where did my ludicrously testosterone-fueled mood go? Black wings just came on, but it's too late. End of Chapter. Barry, leave this in."

AON(Author's other note): (I don't ship those two, by the way. If anything it'd be an OT3, but I imagine many of you are sick of hearing about that movie, so I'll stop talking/writing/typing)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: BEGONE, feminine powers! BEGONE, adorably outdated soundfont! I love you both, but you have no place here, FOR THIS FIC IS STEAK-FLAVORED!

The Exorcism is over. Let us begin again:

They cut off Satan's dick, the end.

CHAPTER 2.5: OK, SORRY, THAT WAS TERRIBLE, LEMME TRY AGAIN

In order to chop off Satan's Penis, they had to first arrive at his domain, deep beneath the earth. Adol looked back, 'cause he laughed at the thought of Karna transmogrifying into a condimentary column. Sure enough, she didn't, thus proving religion wrong, thought Adol, which was odd, considering the fact that he still believed in the twin goddesses Feena and What's-her-face, and that he was in the process of trying to circumcise THE DEVIL HIMSELF. Anyway, disregarding the nonsensical edginess I injected Adol with, there was a troll who stood guard in the first level of hell, and posed a riddle our heroes must solve in order to pass through. Nah, loljk, Geis slit his throat(look, don't ask me how you're supposed to do that with a freaking halberd), and they were on their merry way. They headed there on their motorcycles while Karna did Knife-by's, which are basically drive-by's but with throwing knives, so a lot cooler because guns are stupid and cheap in medieval times, Estelle did the same thing with magic, I guess. Anyway, once they got to Satan's headquarters, where he was protected by none other than (insert least favorite Anime/JRPG character here).

AN: I do realize that this could potentially involve Adol fighting against himself, but that sounds even more epic than him fighting against Soleil or something so it works.

Satan's noble servant attacked with their nondescript, fill-in-the-blanks techniques, but they were no match for Adol's attacks which may or may not be the exact same attacks, because Adol's were backed by godly, sparkling justice! After the servant was vanquished with extremely prejudiced, Adol climbed up Satan's leg and called out, "Guys, could you give me a hand here?!" The game of Ultra Chess Platinum Plus the rest of the party had started to get through Adol hogging the spotlight had been brought to an abrupt halt, as they all rushed up Satan's legs and took saws to his sexual organs. This was rather easy for them to do. You see, Satan loves that which is evil with a burning passion. Adol and his crew have absolute moral superiority over all others, leaving Satan incredibly flaccid. In their slicing, they had successfully removed no less than 16 of his vile basilisks! Feena and What's-her-face descended from heaven to congratulate Adol on his accomplishment. But was that their only reason?

AN: (There, that's how you end a chapter. With enough of Falcom Sound Team's crazy-good guitar work, I WILL finish this. And it's gonna be awesome)


End file.
